Rite of the Opened Caern... and then-
'Rite of the Opened Caern... and the'n 01/15/2012 This is the central point of the 30-meter-wide clearing. The ground is a mixture of dark, rich, muddy soil mixed with clay, though there is an occasional patch of grass. At the center rests a large white boulder, immovable even by the strongest crinos. The boulder is shot through with streaks of quartz that produces scintillating colors when light strikes it just right. It is, for lack of a wholly adequate word, beautiful. Around you, twenty yards in every direction, stretches the caern. To the southeast, a waterfall plummets over the edge of the chasm into a small pool in the caern; nearby, to the southwest, steam comes from cracks in the ground, perhaps some of the same water. Northwest, a rocky spar juts out of the ground at a low angle, showing a sloping but smooth top. The chasm walls narrow a bit to the northeast, causing some of the mist to swirl in that area. Mouse arrives in homid, and she's still pulling bits of bramble from her black duster as she descends the trail, circling the Caern appropriately, and with no visible hurry. The Walker elder looks tense, with visible shadows under her eyes, but she seems alert. Painfully so, even. At first not there, and then there, a shimmer surrounds the Warder's form as she steps through the gauntlet. Thunder's-Heart slides through the Gauntlet, looking about himself with interest at his Septmates. Oath-Ring, in crinos, is seated facing the central stone of the Caern. His eyes are closed. He is breathing, deeply. In. Out. In. Out. There is fresh blood marking his fur, forming glyphs there- Chimera, Dream, Gnosis, Caern, Wisdom, and the one that can mean both Spirits and Enigmas. Every so often he opens his eyes as others arrive, and gestures to them to form a loose circle on the ground about the center, joining him. Melodie makes her way through the brambles, a little harder than the last time, and to the Caern to watch the rite. She's nervous, fidgeting and having her attention easily distracted by every little thing, but silent. Bright Eyes wriggles through the underbrush, her coat liberally strewn with thorns and twigs, leaves and bits of moss. Once she reaches the clearing she stands and shakes, enthusiastically, before carefully picking her way down to the caern's floor to join the others. Reflection has joined Oath-Ring in the warform, or at the moment, riteform, near the center of the Caern. He lays on the ground, opposite of the stone, facing the sky with eyes open wide. It is quite possible to onlookers, that he hasn't blinked in hours. His breathing is slow, steady and deep. The glyphs for Chimera, Dreams, Visions, Questions and Answers, all lay in a large interwoven oval painted in the ground in his blood about his body. The wound from which they had being produced is evidenced in dried blood in fur near the Fenrir's heart. Thunder's-Heart settles on the ground in a crouch, adding to the circle. The scent of blood wrinkles his muzzle, and he laps at his lips, fur on end. Night's-Shadow arrives in lupus, but shifts up to crinos as he approaches. The Shadow Lord theurge has marked his pelt with white mud mixed with god knows what, as it doesn't smell particularly lovely - pungent and herb-y would be the best description of it. The drawn glyphs represent what may be expected - Dreams, Chimera, etc. He has a cord tied around his neck, and from it hangs a smooth river pebble, the cord tied tightly around it in a basket weave sort of thing. Mouse's circling has her eventually reach the two Fenrir, and she eyes the Theurges for a good few moments, her expression--typical of her, really--closed off and guarded. She looks from them to the Caern stone, then slowly drops into a three point crouch, though she doesn't shift yet. Life-On-The-Line's been here as long as Oath-Ring, but the Fury is off to the side, curled in lupus and simply watching closely. Golden comes from within the Umbra, earning himself a scratch here and there in the process; though, as he's made use of some tunnels being formed in the brambles, not so many as he might have otherwise. He pants a greeting to the various Garou, eyes falling on Night's-Shadow in particular. More are arriving as well, down the trail or up the valley, circling appropriately and then joining the group forming about the central stone. The two Silver Fangs are among them, yet another Get in the shape of Wildfire, and others. The Fianna Shockwave slips into the procession as well, slipping up to his crinos form; the ragabash's attention is on the theurges, though. Around the assembled Garou, possibly irritatingly, there's a light rain falling, almost mistily filling the air. Combined with the vines, briars and brambles that spread everywhere there's almost a rainforest feel to the bawn today. Were it a good forty degrees warmer, obviously. Some internal threshold seems to have been reached, or Mouse simply stops being quite so contemplative, and she too eases up into crinos. General exhaustion seems to mix with that almost manic alertness that was visible when she was homid, and it's now clear to see in the lines of her posture. She remains crouching in the circle. No glyphs for her, just the usual, all-covering spidery scars and that necklace of feathers and stone. And a strange, slightly raised, jagged edged scar on her chest, which /does/ look new. Oath-Ring stirs, but does not stand, letting the drizzle bead on his fur without shaking it off. He raises his voice to be heard through the Caern. ~I thought hard about how to do this,~ he says, his eyes remaining closed. ~It was a puzzle. That was right. This /is/ a Caern of Enigmas. It has been a caern of Enigmas with five Totems. Maybe more. It has a Totem Spirit of Enigmas now. A double enigma. The /Caern's/ power is to help us in solving questions, in helping us to answer them for ourselves, but it will only grant its power if we reach out for it and accept it. We must become free of our own ideas. Our minds must be clear, but awake. Our wits must be sharp. And we must give honour to what it is, and show it honour by becoming part of it ourselves. And so we ask, and we find answers, before we ask ourselves the questions that we would answer. I shall ask you all five riddles, and you shall answer each in turn. And then I ask you to each pose your own riddle, and each in turn shall be answered in turn, and in that way we honour the strength of the Caern.~ Reflection simply nods, his eyes not moving from their position, turned up towards the heavens. HE still lays stretched in a way, odd to the Crinos body, feet pointing towards the center stone. The observant might notice there is some flat-ish object under the small of his back laying on the ground beneath the Godi. His breathing remains steady, but some change in the tension of the Fenrir's body makes it obvious that his attention has shifted to the matter now at hand. A bead of water drips off Night's-Shadow's ear as he shifts his attention towards Oath-Ring once his place has been taken around the stone. He doesn't otherwise move, though, simply expectant. Fur damp from the journey to and into the Caern, Red-Hands sidles away from the far fringes of the just gathering Garou. Head low, paws picking a careful path to seat himself beside Thunder's-Heart. Melodie narrows her eyes at this sudden demand, and then appears to be lost in thought. Golden shifts to Crinos now, and in this form the newest of his scars--a jagged line just over his heart--is more easily seen. His face is covered in dark gray ash, much as he has done on previous ritual occasions. His ears flick against the rain, though he evidences only minor annoyance. Oath-Ring takes a breath. His Mother Tongue becomes more archaic, both more formal and more formalised. ~Answer me this. Water when whist, by motion broken/ Moon-metal melded with sand sintered/ Faces thus seen, true yet lies/ Of what do I speak?~ First-Strike's ears tip back, and she briefly eyes Oath-Ring before looking back to the caern stone. The Walker shifts her weight into a more comfortable crouch, too-long tail slightly curled near her, though the tip seems incapable of lying still. Thunder's-Heart glances at Red-Hands, huffing a greeting as his ear flicks droplets of water. It seems gears are already turning in his heavy, dark head. Melodie blinks owlishly, utter incomprehension evident across her face. ~A reflection,~ Golden offers after some consideration, his ears skewing. Night's-Shadow opens his jaws, closes them again, and waits. And, with a flash of nervousness that is echoed through his posture and the set of his ears, the fostern's voice is gritty and quiet, apparently unused for a day or two: "--A mirror.~ His eyes never open, but Oath-Ring dips his muzzle once towards the white boulder that marks the Caern's heart. Thunder's-Heart thumps his tail, seemingly approving of the answers. He offers his own. ~Glass?~ It's not really a reaction, per se, but the highest Gnosised of the Garou present might just detect a change - the hint that somebody or something is paying attention. Reflection sits up from where he lies at this point, an old but well polished mirror lays under his back, framed only in corded leather. He reaches behind himself with a hand to grab the object and looks deeply into it, the old silver under lightly yellowed glass giving a far from perfect reflection. A moment later, he places the mirror back down, now before him, facing up towards the sky. ~Answer me this. Smoke without spark/Cloak without cloth/ Born of the water/ Runs from the sun/ Of what do I speak?~ Oath-Ring poses as the next riddle. Thunder's-Heart shakes out his fur, peering up at the cold rain in slight annoyance. ~Mist~ he grunts. Night's-Shadow, bolstered by something, answers this one more quickly. ~The mists.~ Life-On-The-Line's ears twitch. Fog. First-Strike twists an ear toward the next riddle. Jamethon is given a long look. Red-Hands shakes his head, ears splaying a little. Clouds. Golden says, ~Fog,~ with a sly, toothy grin, as if at some personal joke. He winks at Life-on-the-Line. Life-On-The-Line's ears splay with a amusement, briefly, as she exchanges a look with the Strider. Reflection looks over to the vents at the question and gives a strange low whistling sound, followed by a deep breath... as if he could pull the steam from them towards him through the distance between the two. The Godi reaches out wistfully and touches the blood-glyph on the ground that signifies Visions beside him on the ground. oath-Rings ears twitch, and his head turns slightly as he sniffs at the air. He gives a small shake, droplets of water scattering from his fur to further dampen the ground around him. He lifts his voice again. ~Answer me this. White on night/ Secret thief/ Of what do I speak?~ Ohh... good one. Thunder's-Heart seems stumped! With an appreciative rumble of amusement, he peers at the rest of the assembled Garou. Reflection is completely still for a time, then looks to the center stone and looks up to the sky. In particular, he looks to the glow of the moon and nods towards Luna. Thunder's-Heart tentatively guesses, scratching at an ear in confusion. ~An... opossum?~ The air seems to lighten, rather, the rain seeming less oppressive, and rather more joyful. Above the steam vents, a rainbow starts to form, despite the lack of sunlight. Night's-Shadow squeezes his eyes shut. ~The lights of the city glow bright and white and steal the light from the stars. The glow of human life.~ Golden crouches down, toying with the dirt beneath him, and then he says, ~A magpie.~ Melodie says tentatively, clearly guessing, ~A snowstorm? At night?~ Oath-Ring poses another riddle. ~Answer me this. One before with feathered feelers/ Two draughty caverns / Two lights at night are guiding/ Two towers turning / Four go down with hidden daggers/ One trails after/ Of what do I speak?~ The rainbow starts to spread, and thicken, becoming clearer and more definite. First-Strike waits for a while, and then rumbles, ~Any large cat. Whiskers, nostrils, eyes, ears, paws with sheathed claws, tail.~ Night's-Shadow pants a little, anxious and thinking hard. ~Hunting. A ferret, hunting rabbits in their holes. The towers are the men outside, waiting for their return, holding lights to guide them.~ Reflection is still looking to the sky, then raises his arms at his side and flaps them. He tilts his head back and caws loudly in the way a bird of prey might, then snaps his jaw like a beak closing around the kill's throat. Golden taps at his nose, and nods at Mouse in agreement. ~A cat.~ ~Answer me this,~ Oath-Ring asks again in rolling tones. ~A great river thundered/ and by thunder was destroyed/ Of what do I speak?~ In the distance, and from no particular direction, comes the sound of drumming hooves. That rainbow gets larger still, spreading from vent to vent, and through the mizzle of the rain. Thunder's-Heart is busily watching the phenomenae around him, trying not to make it too obvious that he has no further answers, The drumming catches his attention, and his ears and head swivel. Night's-Shadow's eyes still don't open, though he drops to a crouch, clutching the ground with his claws. ~An earthquake.~ Red-Hands casts a sidelong glance toward the other Garou, ears twisting in effort to focus on the sounds before hedging out a guess. Glacier. Golden's ears goes up at the sounds, and he's distracted by them for a time. After a moment, he blinks and looks back at Oath-Ring. ~A herd being hunted--bison, maybe.~ First-Strike just /stares/ at Reflection, to the point where she may actually miss the riddle itself. Bright Eyes takes a step forward, her tail scribing a lazy arc behind her. ~What lies on the ground a hundred feet in the air?~ She waits for a moment before returning to her place among the others. Reflection looks intently over to the waterfall. After a moment, he scoops up a handful of dirt and lets it fall slowly from his hand back to the ground as he stares at the falling water. First-Strike drags her attention away from Reflection with some effort, and looks toward Bright Eyes. ~A centipede.~ ~I hear your riddle, and I answer it thus, Bright-Eyes,~ oath-Ring says, with a toothy grin. ~A centipede that lays upon its back raises one hundred feet to the sky.~ Melodie speaks up, ~The people who use me don't know it. The people who make me don't use it. The people who own me don't need me. What am I?~ Bright Eyes smiles, and gives a little nod. The rainbow spreads across the the sky, now, the colours cascading over the centre of the caern. Night's-Shadow twitches, and his eyes open. To Melodie, he answers, ~A coffin.~ Reflection nods with good humor to the answers already given to Bright-Eyes' riddle and then looks with curiousity towards Melodie. When Night's-Shadow answers, he laughs (disturbing perhaps in Crinos) fully and slaps at his knee. Melodie smiles brightly at Night's-Shadow. ~Good is your riddle, Shrouded Arrow, and Night's-Shadow answers it,~ Oath-Ring says. Night's-Shadow then says, ~My parents are the moon and the sea; my brothers are in the millions. I travel for thousands of miles, but die when I crawl on the land. What am I?~ ~Good is your riddle, Night's Shadow, and I answer it thus:~ Oath-Ring says. ~The waves on the ocean are many, and travel far, and they die as they meet the shore.~ Thunder's-Heart seems amused as well, nodding at the answers. ~My rain dries the earth it touches. My thunder comes before my lightning. My lightning comes before my clouds. What am I?~ Night's-Shadow looks pleased at Oath-Ring, both at the comment and the answer. He takes a breath there, and lets another answer Thunder's. First-Strike waits, then says, ~A volcano.~ Melodie looks confused. ~A videotape of Twister being rewound?~ she jests. Thunder's-Heart flashes a toothy grin at First-Strike, pleased. Finally, Reflection's-Howl speaks. ~Hear this and ponder the question at hand... It is the ocean. It is the sun. It is dark and it is dry. It dies when it is born. Of what do I speak?~ Oath-Ring opens his eyes to nod at Thunder's Heart in appreciation of his riddle, then closes them again to ponder that of Reflection's Howl. There is, however, just the twitch of a supressed grin at Melodie's answer. The light from the rainbow gets brighter and brighter, spreading throughout the caern now. It's a coruscating, changing light that after a few moments starts to hurt your eyes. There's no animosity, though, instead a feeling of amusement and approval, though the most perceptive and experienced might sense a hint of regret, too. ~The Caern is opened,~ Oath-Ring says suddenly, as though at some call, his voice rising above the last of the puzzling over answers. ~The fog is parted. The waters still, and the reflection comes clear. The tangle of questions unravels. Look into the pools of your mind, and seek your answers to the riddles of the present. Dreams. Signs. Changes.~ He falls silent, seated upright, eyes closed, breathing slowly and deeply as he did when he first began. Night's-Shadow snorts quietly, amused, at Melodie's answer, suppressing anything further. He ponders Reflection's, but then Oath-Ring's statement causes him to pause. He winces away from the bright light, shutting his eyes tight; instead of saying anything, though, he eases down into a meditative crouch, ears relaxing as he takes a slow breath and eases it out through his nostrils, opening his mind. First-Strike opens her mouth, and then stops. There's visible disappointment in her posture, a tiny grain of irritation. Her tail gives a single twitch. Thunder's-Heart's eyes take in the miasma of color before they close, his ears slanting off to either side as he attempts to focus, bringing back into mind the questions asked. Golden looks to be paying only half-attention as the riddles are posed, too distracted to answer them. When Oath-Ring makes his announcement, he stops in the midst of preparing to say something, and settles back to kneeling on the ground. His eyes close, and he rests his claws on his knees, exhaling slowly. Reflection closes his eyes after the dazzling display is taken in for a time and lets out a single sharp huff of breath. Tempest's Wake drops into a crouch, the knuckles of one hand resting on the ground, as her gaze searches the shifting light and the form of the central crystal. Red-Hands's ears splay fully, eyes closing when the light becomes too intense. After a beat, he opens them again, looking skyward with a slight tilt of his head, all a look of thought and consideration. First-Strike gets over whatever is bothering her--though she's clearly still annoyed--and breathes deeply, head lowering, eyes closing. Her tail still twitches. Out of the coruscating light, the blinding shift of colours, some of the Garou present see a shape start to form - the shape of a kestrel ((OOC: Each PC saw a different animal)). It stands in an inviting pose, half-turned away, as if asking you to follow it. It doesn't really seem to be standing anywhere solid, though, it is as if it was resting on the rainbow itself. Reflection looks to the vision and pushes himself to his feet slowly. His words have a distracted quality to them, ~We must follow Her. There is something... more, happening here.~ Life-On-The-Line's ears prick. The Fury is on her feet in a flash, nose working excitedly. Despite that excitement, she moves forward cautiously. Night's-Shadow, on the other hand, looks a little baffled and cautious. His brows wrinkle, but he gets up and slowly starts following. Golden shifts to his wolf shape, huffs a breath of agreement with Reflection's Howl, and moves forward to follow the sight before him. Thunder's-Heart opens his eyes, taking a moment to try and figure out just what he is seeing. Cautiously, he gets to his feet and makes his way towards the rainbow, doubtful of his own ability to tread upon it. First-Strike looks up at the animal she sees, ears tipped back. Her annoyance visibly fades, but she does hesitate when everyone starts moving. Then she drops to all fours and moves herself. ~What?~ Norman is pulled out of his meditiation. ~Her? But the Rite opens the /Caern/. It doesn't call to anyone...~ His eyes widen as he sees the shapes forming. ~That... doesn't usually happen,~ he notes, both wary and curious. he's towards the back of those heading towards the shapes, and he glances to the side where others remain behind, silently suggesting that this is a good thing. Melodie looks very amused by the vision, and moves after the animal readily. She senses no threat, from her body language. Red-Hands lifts himself to his paws, ears twisting forward and head lowering in simple curiosity as he, too, begins toward the vision. Reflection growls lowly to Norman's stated confusion. He then takes bold steps forward as he offers, ~This is what we were truely asking for, Oath-Ring. Something... new. We must fly. And journey to find our answer.~ Tempest's Wake glances around the caern, at those moving, and those remaining behind. After a moment, she huffs out a breath, and moves to follow the beckoning creature. Onto the rainbow, then, and after a few steps, the animal's form becomes inchoate. It's not a long walk, but there's the sensation of great distance covered. As the light around you fades, your feet find soil, undergrowth and trees appearing as out of a fog. Blinking, you are in a forest, on what appears to be a sunny day. There's sound of a river, nearby, in a direction those with good navigation sense will know is west. All sign of the animal is gone. ~Bifrost... is this Asgard?~ Oath-Ring wanders aloud, looking about himself and counting heads. Thunder's-Heart seems slightly disappointed that their little friend is gone, but interest in his new surroundings takes hold. He sniffs the air experimentally. First-Strike pushes back into a crouch again as things come to a stop. She closes her eyes, flattens her ears, and breathes deeply. Night's-Shadow follows the animal, dropping to lupus at some point - it must be tiny, for all he's keeping his head low to the ground. And then, he very nearly bumps into a tree as the animal disappears, bonking his nose on a root and jerking his head up, eyes watering. He looks confused, then curious, then cautious. Red-Hands pads forward for several more steps, once the fog has lifted and the forest reveals itself. His head lifts, nose twitching to take up the scents and smells. Tempest's Wake lifts her nose to taste the air, and then moves toward the nearest of the trees. She places one hand, rather gently, against the bark, and bows her head in concentration. Golden begins to sniff everything in range (except his fellow Garou), trying to discern their surroundings. His eyes move to Oath-Ring, and he grunts, then he looks west. Do we go to the river? Melodie looks surprised, as her spirit guide vanishes. ~G'day, spirit, thank you for your guidance!~, she calls out. Standing as tall as he can, Oath-Ring sniffs at the air and listens hard. Life-On-The-Line lifts her head, ears continuing to turn and twitch. The Fury begins to explore, which is her wont. Reflection looks briefly towards Oath-Ring's idea of where they may be and then melts down to the hispo form, sniffing deeply at the air. ~Nature is newly reborn here. It is spring time. We are far from home.~ First-Strike's ears lift at 'spring-time', and she finally stops dealing with...whatever she was dealing with, in order to look around. After a moment, she moves toward Jacinta, though not close enough to interrupt her. ~I do not sense Jormangundr's presence,~ Oath-Ring informs the others, and then glances at the group. ~We should stay within sight of each other,~ is his suggestion. Though he's poised to move to the sound of the river, Golden waits, eyes on Tempest's Wake. The flora, in general, are typical of the North-Western United States. Washington State, more generally. First-Strike notes this, and says, dryly, ~Not so far, perhaps.~ ~Not reborn,~ Jacinta states, lifting her head to fix Jamethon with a look. ~Not new.~ Stepping away from the tree, she looks toward the Master of the Rite, and then the rituatlist for the Opening of the Caern. ~Never ending. Never changing. Never beginning. This forest did not grow, but began as it is now.~ Night's-Shadow looks up, and turns an ear back. Still in lupus, he gives a general agreement to Oath-Ring. But where to? Melodie looks around the group, before settling. ~First-Strike, which way should we go now?~ Her body language is submissive towards the Walker. Thunder's-Heart listens to Jacinta and huffs a bit of disbelief. They were in some freaky shit now. It seems he's waiting for someone to take the lead, experimentally shoving his nose in a wildflower. First-Strike rumbles low in her throat. It's clear she doesn't like what Jacinta says at all. At the question, there's brief surprise, and then she answers, ~The river. But carefully.~ ~It does /seem/ to be spring,~ Oath-Ring says mildly, examining another flower, ~But we should all guard against taking what /seems/ to be what is truth. I sense spirit-voices, but I cannot tell where from, yet.~ A moment of existance. Golden's outline becomes less distinct and harder to track, and his smell drops away. He begins to make his way towards the river, keeping to whatever cover he can find. Thunder's-Heart hunches over into Hispo, a smaller but prepared shape, to lope after the others towards the river. His scent, too, fades, and he glances about, obviously uneasy at the far-too-appealing surroundings. Red-Hands slants a glance toward First-Strike, ears folding back at his elder's agitation. He turns toward the river as well, moving at an easy trot with a lowered head but a watchful, wary gaze. Night's-Shadow hesitates, and then follows the others. He lags a bit behind the front-runners, but doesn't fall behind the rest. Oath-Ring likewise slips into Hispo, and moves forward from his previously rearward permission to be near the front of the main group. They come out of the trees just on the bluff above the river. About this point, people familiar with the geography of Regan and Gelord counties will realise that the large river running here is the Columbia, and the Garou are standing on what is usually the Walmart by the bridge from KC to St. Claire. Instead, down on the bank, is a rudimentary jetty with an even more rudimentary wooden ferry boat. There's also a fairly rudimentary-looking ferryman, bearded and rough-hewn, who is waving in your general direction. Tempest's Wake gives a final look to the tree she had touched, and then turns, loping on all fours in crinos to come up alongside the Glass Walker elder. First-Strike bucks the trend--she shrinks into glabro, slides her hands into the pockets of her duster, and moves with the group. Her eyes, still entirely lupine, narrow in thought. As they emerge from the trees, and they get a good look at things, she murmurs, low, "I think I know where we're going." ~This looks familiar to me, but I don't know why,~ Oath-Ring responds, sounding puzzled. He keeps his position, an ear tilted towards Tempest's Wake for the Warder's instructions. Golden licks his muzzle, stopping in his tracks. An old moment, he guesses, eyes picking out their surroundings and trying to find familiar bits of landscape. Do we go to the two-leg? His posture and the cant of his ears posit this question to Tempest's Wake. Night's-Shadow shifts to hispo as he approaches, looking to the man with curiousity and little else. He rumbles agreement to Oath-Ring. Melodie peers out at the ferryman, sniffing at the air. ~Seems clean~, she declares. ~There's usually city here, in the real world.~ Red-Hands makes a sound in agreement to Melodie's explanation. His gaze fixes on the ferry and the river when they come into view, though he keeps on with the others. Life-On-The-Line's curiosity grows when she spies the ferryman. The Fury pads further out into the open, her caution warring with that curiosity. Mouse looks to Jacinta for a moment, a silent question. Whatever it is, she seems to find the answer, because a moment later she starts walking forward again, down toward the bank, her eyes on the ferryman. *Good day,* she says, when she gets close enough. *What's the toll?* ~The river is /clean/,~ Oath-Ring notes quietly, then moves towards Mouse- a little to one side, slightly back. Slipping from crinos down to glabro, the Wendigo stays close enough to Mouse to hear their conversation. Golden drifts in Mouse's wake, keeping to his lupus form as he goes. The ferryman seems entirely unfazed by the apperance of the Garou, which is possibly a bit weird. "Y'all are the guests Jeb's been talkin' about," he says. "There ain't no fee for you - Jeb'll see me right. Welcome to our settlement. It ain't much at the moment, but folks are coming in every day." Mouse smiles at the ferryman, her expression pleasant and warm, quite in spite of her glabro'd ugliness, as if this were just the most natural thing in the world. "Awful kind of you, thanks. There /are/ a lot of us." She turns to step carefully onto the ferry. Something about the name 'Jeb' gets Golden's attention, and his ears flatten out for a moment, though he steps onto the ferry none-the-less. Melodie follows Mouse confidently, also stepping onto the Ferry. She kneels down at the front, by the water, as the others get aboard (or not, as it may be.) Even in glabro, Jacinta's ears seem to pin back, but she doesn't say a word as she steps toward the ferry. Thunder's-Heart seems to find all this terribly fascinating. He gives the ferryman an interested sniff before boarding the vessel, the boards creaking beneath his weight. Life-On-The-Line takes glabro form before she reaches the ferry, stepping on and moving to stand near her tribemate, Melodie. Night's-Shadow slips down to lupus so as to not rock the vessel any more than he has to, and cautiously steps aboard. Red-Hands paces a short distance along the shore, watching the others climb onto the ferry. His nose pokes once at the river before sidling onto the craft. Oath-Ring eyes the water as though looking for sharks, or perhaps giant squids, then dips his muzzle to the ferryman in thanks and steps aboard. There's the sort of caution about him sometimes also seen in sheepdogs that are watching the flock. Reflection settles in line with the rest of the group, a little closer to the front. When Mouse indicates the number of them and boards, he steps forward to join her, shifting to the lupine as he goes. Instead of focusing on the ferryman or the water, he stares out towards the path of the water. Somehow, you all manage to fit onto the ferry, just about, and the ferryman slowly poles it across the river, which seems wider than you're used to, but also much slower moving. "After Jeb and Lan found the vein up in the hills," he explains, "and brought their party up from St. Louis, well, people keep coming in. We even have a store now." Golden's ears go up as the ferryman talks, and he points his nose into the wind for a better sense of their surroundings. "Yeah?" Mouse says. She's keeping her eyes on where they're going, but she doesn't appear to find anything strange or alarming about small-talking with a strange ferryman on a ferry full of Garou in assorted forms. "How's that going then? You guys find the winters any trouble up here?" Melodie adds in, "What day is it, anyway? We've been traveling for so long, I've lost track." It seems like an innocent enough question. Night's-Shadow shifts slowly up to homid, careful not to rock the boat. "Are there a lot of you now?" Jacinta watches the ferryman closely, listening but keeping her thoughts to herself. Oath-Ring is likewise listening, but it doesn't seem to be to the ferryman. "It's Thursday, ma'am," the ferryman answers Melodie. He looks to Mouse. "The winters? They aren't fun, no, but there's plenty of wood to burn. This year'll be better, with the houses we've got built." He finally looks to Night's-Shadow. "There's at least a hundred folks, now. Women and children too, it's getting to be a regular little town." The ferry reaches the other bank. "If y'all go up the trail, Jeb's waiting for you at the city hall." Hint of a laugh at this. Mouse nods very slightly at something the ferryman says, and glances toward Tempest's-Wake. "Thanks for the ride, we'll head up then." And she seems to be intending to do this, because she steps off the ferry and moves to follow the indicated trail. Melodie looks a bit amused. "Only Thursday, okay. Thanks for the ride!" She hops onto shore, and waits for everyone to assemble and walk to the next leg of the journey. Jacinta moves up alongside Mouse as the Glass Walker starts up the trail. "Long ago," she whispers. "While the Wheel stood. Long before the Ice King." Thunder's-Heart stires from his comfy spot in the sun and follows. Oh yes, he's definitely taking advantage of this break from the cold. Golden huffs, possibly because he heard the Warder, though maybe it's in response to the bit about a town hall. He keeps to his wolf shape, sensing as they move along. Red-Hands all but jumps off the ferry, taking several quick steps away from it once on solid ground. Before he falls in somewhere behind Mouse and Jacinta, he casts a guarded look back at the boat. With a snuff he turns and takes off after the others, quickly enough to catch up and keep up. Xander steps off the ferry, stretches his arms above his head, lets them fall, and walks. He asides, "Well. 'least it's a nice day right now for this." Reflection nods deeply, thoughtfully, as he steps off of the ferry. He asks the Ferryman, while passing by, *Any trouble, recently?* ~Thank you,~ Oath-Ring says to the ferryman, gravely, using the gift of spirit speech. He joins the exit from the ferry, then turns back mometarily to join Reflection and to ask the ferryman, ~will you wait for our return, please?~ Mouse murmurs back, "You know the history a lot better than I do, but I had a feeling it was that. So the Wheel. And here, the birth of the city." There's a something in her voice that isn't echoed in her body-language and expression. /That/ is relaxed, still acting as though there were nothing strange about any of this at all. Her voice suggests something different, tension mixed with a kind of tightly restrained energy. The Ferryman answers Reflection. "Well, there's always trouble coming. Jeb'll want to talk to you about it. And if you come back this way, I'll be here." Up the trail, which somehow passes quicker than you might expect, you arrive in an area not too far from the centre of modern St. claire. A gaggle of wooden houses cluster in a rough street, the trees in the area obviously cleared not too long ago - there are still stumps here and there. There appear to be two public buildings - one has "Hilliard's General Store" painted on it. The other is clearly some form of bar. Golden pants, looking at the bar, and shifts to homid to give it a nod. "I'm betting that's the, ah, 'city hall'." Mouse looks openly amused once the 'town' comes into view, and they draw close enough to make out the buildings. Her gaze slides over the General Store, to the bar. "/That's/ the town hall." It's not really a question, but it seems to amuse her all the same. She does stop to contemplate the place, before stepping toward it. Melodie looks a little nervous. "I hope this isn't really historically accurate," she grumbles. "But we'd better find Jeb anyway." Xander looks a tiny bit apprehensive as he eyes the bar, but doesn't voice whatever's in his head. Instead, he nods to Mel. "YEah. Let's go find him." Jacinta glances toward Melodie and gives a sharp nod of agreement. With another look for Mouse, she heads toward the bar. Oath-Ring still seems to be casting about for... something. It isn't clear what he's looking for- or listening, or sniffing- but he plainly hasn't found it yet. Reflection looks to Oath-Ring and growls lowly, bulking up to the Crinos. ~What are you looking for?~ Inside the bar, which has a fresh wooden building smell, in amongst the hard liquour, a large bearded man is leaning nonchantly at the bar. "Howdy," he greets, cheerfully. "Remind me to thank your caern totem for this opportunity to have a little talk." With a grin of agreement for Mouse, Tim follows the others into the bar. He squints at the man who greets them, giving him a once over, then glances around their settings. He looks content to leave the discussion to others. Mouse's control slips a little. The moment he says /that/, her eyes widen, and her eyebrows shoot up. She manages after a moment. "Howdy," she says back, though the word sounds pretty hilarious coming from her, still with that faint New York accent. "Please do, she deserves it. Jeb, I assume?" Melodie pulls up a stool at the bar, and tries to look like she belongs, despite, well, not looking like that at all. Jacinta stiffens, nostrils flaring, and her chin lifts as she studies the man behind the bar. "Waqaa," she says, her voice slightly cool, reserved. Xander blinks as well, though the theurge merely parks himself at the bar. "Hi. Is there a reason you wanted to see us?" Thunder's-Heart shifts to homid as they enter the bar, looking about in approval. This was his sort of place. Jeb gets all his attention, and he cordially pulls out a stool with a returned and pleasant "Howdy." Oath-Ring again sniffs at the air, ears twitching, before he quietly answers Reflection's Howl, ~I'm /almost/ certain this /is/ the Umbra. But not /completely/,~ he confesses. ~Although I'm not sure where /else/ it could be. And we /both/ know that the Rite shouldn't have done that... this. The Rite doesn't call on the Totem that way. And someone should keep a watch outside.~ With that said he moves towards the doorway, where he can listen but still keep alert to things outside. The man nods. "Jebediah Regan at your service," he says. "Jeb to my friends, which I hope y'all be." He rubs his beard. "I'm getting the feeling you might have a few questions, which I can probably answer. This is kind of a two-way deal, though. I think we have some interests in common. You've got something you wish to hold on to, and I kinda do too." Tim's attention comes back to the man, and he says, under his breath, "Ol' Je..." Mouse isn't quite so casual now, though she's certainly putting effort toward it. She leans lightly on the bar, studying Jeb with interest. "Mouse, at yours. Tell me about these common interests, let's see what we can work out." "Jacinta Aketachunak," the Wendigo says, her voice still carrying that reserved, cool tone. She takes a step forward, and lets her arms cross over her chest. "Explain," she says, echoing Mouse's more verbal response. "Xander," the Shadow Lord says quietly, but it's more automatic than anything. He just listens, now. Melodie chimes in, "Melodie Rodriguez. Nice to meet you, Mister Regan." She seems to be pleasantly disposed to him for some reason. Jeb cocks his head on one side. "You have a caern. It's under threat. I have a city. It's under threat in a different kind of way. That's what we have in common. I can provide you with some answers, and maybe we can work together in the future. You wanted some information, as I recall?" He smiles at Melodie. "Nice to meet you too, Miss Rodriquez." Outside the doorway, Oath-Ring listens intently to the conversation within, while his eyes and nose stay alert to anything that might be happening outside. Tim remains focused on Jeb, though he doesn't offer any kind of introduction, just listens. Reflection remains with Oath-Ring, the two Fenrir keeping watch for those discussing within. Mouse curls her knuckles under her chin. "How do we protect our Caern from this threat? How do we best deal with the changing of the seasons, where, when I say 'best', I mean both in our interests, but also in the Caern's interests. Or is there simply no 'best' way, and only optimal choices?" Nik leans on the bar top, resting his cheek on a fist as he watches with a vague smirk. Phoebe forgoes any introduction, as well. She remains quiet, observant, and a little wary. Melodie offers, "I'd certainly like to help you out, if it can help our Caern, but we really do need all the details." She talks to him like he's an old friend, more than some strange old man. Jacinta doesn't add anything, as Mouse rattles off her list of questions. "Also," Xander adds in, a little cautiously, "Is the threat to this city /related/ to the threat in our caern?" Jeb looks thoughtful. "Don't think I can tell you all the answers, or that I know everything perfectly," he says. "But I don't think there's a way you can protect your caern from what's coming. It ain't your caern really that's under threat, just your use of it." He frowns. "I built a city. Hilliard and Gelord and I founded and built it up. And it seems like its losing its way. Losing contact with the spirit and values I had. You Garou are all about tradition, so I guess you understand that when you lose an understanding with your past... you ain't nothing. And that's what's happening to my city." He pauses. "The thing is, I want St. Claire to remain what it's always been. And part of that is you getting your caern back, back where it's always been." Jacinta's eyes narrow again. "Where it has always been," she echoes and her head tips just a little to the side. "To where it was, when it was The Wheel?" "Back wh..." Mouse starts to echo, but then her voice trails off. She looks at Jacinta. It's not just her voice now. That sense of restrained energy is all through her now. Something Jeb says makes Tim grimace and look away, but he keeps listening. His eyes rest on Jacinta as well; he looks openly curious. Jeb inclines his head. "Maybe," he says. "Or maybe just as it is for you now." He frowns. "We're approaching one of those pivotal kinds of times. And what comes out of it is up to you. I'd like it if you kept your past in mind when you did it. It's a great caern. And a great city. I think that's worth holding onto, don't you?" Outside, Oath-Ring gives the impression that some of the discussion within puzzles him a lttle, his expression that of someone who has forgotten a word and is hoping it will come back to hm any moment now. Reflection nods to something he hears inside, and looks to Oath-Ring offering in a low and curious tone. ~Let us see if my guess was correct.~ Melodie nods amicably. "It is a great Caern, that's for sure." One of Oath-Ring's ears, that have been both pinned towards the interior of the 'city hall', twizzles towards the other Godi for a moment, then turns back again. Xander looks a little unsettled, but says nothing. "What do you know of what comes?" Jacinta asks. "What can you tell us of the threat?" Nik squints a little. Something about what Jeb is saying seems to be coming off as threatening to the Shadow Lord, but he otherwise seems to remain relax. Mouse says, quietly, "I do." She has more, that's clear, but now she's obviously letting Jacinta take the lead with the questions. Tim makes a small sound of agreement with Mouse, and crosses his arms over his chest. Jeb looks at Jacinta, blue eyes glittering beneath bushy brows. "You will lose your caern," he says. "But it will be safe, and you do not have the power or the allies to stand in the way. Change is coming. But you have choices." Nik stands at Jeb's statements, his stool making a squeal against the wooden floor. He watches the conversation expectactly. Mouse's face betrays no surprise, only confirmation. She slants another glance toward Jacinta. Reflection steels his expression and grinds his teeth at what he hears inside, apparently he was expecting what is said... but that makes it no easier to bear. Xander's face shadows over, brows furrowing. Still, he doesn't interrupt. Melodie frowns a little. "Well. I guess it all depends on what the choices are, huh? Like any time, really." Tension lines Jacinta's jaw at that, and it takes noticeable effort for her to force it to relax. "Lose?" The word is only left for a beat, before the Wendigo questions further. "Change is coming. If we choose to usher it in, to support the turning of the seasons, will we save the caern? Change has come, before. Change is not the enemy. The cycle is what it is, but we strive to understand it, so that we can preserve, through the change, what is important. /What/ is coming?" Oath-Ring's ears flatten right back, his shoulders hunching up, his tail tucking. ~What choices,~ he echoes, although the question has already been asked inside. ~Chimera's hints have always stopped before /any/ real end,~ he adds, mostly to himself. Tim's jaw sets with resignation, and he looks askance at Mouse for a moment. "Shelby has a theory on who it is," he says. "Something about a dream she had after the Hunt. Something about a woman." He seems to want Jeb's input on that. Jebediah looks a bit grim. "The choices you're familiar with. Run or die. Stay or go. Your caern totem will try and help you, but..." He lifts his hands. "I can help, afterwards. If you're willing to work with me, to get my St. Claire to be what it always should have been, to be true to the spirit I founded it with, then I can help with you getting your caern back." "But the city is changed. A lot," Xander blurts, and then looks sheepish that he did so. He clears his throat. "--what 'spirit' of the city do you want?" "We lose the Caern," Mouse says, slowly, enunciating, "But the Caern isn't lost. /We/ lose it, but it remains safe. Changing, but safe. It's not defiled, it's not destroyed? But we aren't welcome there any more?" "When my people left, before the Ice King came, the Caern was safe. It was also asleep. Dormant." Jacinta glances to Mouse, but then returns with keen focus to Jebediah. "Is /this/ what you mean, when you say we will lose it? That you will help us regain it, after? That you will help us to reawaken it?" Oath-Ring is still listening, intently. Regan looks over at Xander. "You're right," he says. "It has changed. And I know that. But I want a city that knows its past, believes in self-sufficiency, in industry. That lives as part of its environment, in harmony with it." He looks over at Mouse. "Nothing is set in stone." There's an approving note in his voice, though. A look at Jacinta. "/You/ will not save the caern. And I cannot tell you what is coming, just that it is." He rubs his beard again. "I think you will not come back here," he says. "But that I will see some of you again. And you can look for me, and for ways to help me. The city and the caern change, and you can shape that change, if you choose." Nik mutters something that sounds a lot like "More riddles" before he steps away from the bar to pace. Melodie looks not quite content, but resigned. "Well, thank you for talking with us, Mister Regan. I hope things work out for all of us, and you've given us much to think on." "I had a dream," Mouse says, slowly. "I think you might have been in it. Or some part of you." She straightens, though one arm remains on the bar. "Will the city hold us? Take us, if we come? I know of a place in your city, not far from here, a place long tended, spiritually strong. Would this place hold us? Would that please you, if we were to go there, when we can no longer be in the Hidden Walk?" Xander lifts a hand to rub at a temple, but only nods a little and continues letting the others ask questions. Reflection turns and looks towards the door, mutters something only Oath-Ring can hear, and finally pushes his way inside. "And I think there's some of you left in the city itself," Tim adds, tilting his head. "People still know your name. Your spirit." "You're asking questions you can't have the answers to," Jeb says. "Because your choices matter. You know what I want. The caern where it should be. The city as it should be. What is possible... well, that's beyond the answers I want to give." He shifts. "It's been just great having you folks here, but time for you to go. I'll be seeing y'all around. Just head back down the path." Oath-Ring gives Reflection a long and thoughtful look, and finally turns to peer through the door and get a look at Jebediah. Then he turns again, to look over the small proto-city and the clean river it borders. "But you've given me some answers all the same," Mouse says. She bows her head briefly. "Thanks, Jeb. It was very good to meet you. I will remember what you've said." She is, however, clearly reluctant to leave. She angles for the door and hesitates for a good while before she starts forward, easing around other Garou as needed. If the Wendigo had hackles in this form, they'd be raised. As it is, the bristling is clear enough. She gives the man a single bob of her head, her displeasure not directed at him, and then turns toward the door. Melodie hops off of her barstool, and follows Jacinta and Mouse out. Nik strides out the door stiffly, shoulders hunched. Xander slips from the barstool, hesitates, and looks toward the man. "Thanks. For the warning." He tries a half-smile, and then heads outside. Reflection stands by the door and looks sternly over towards Jeb as Garou head out around him. The Get studys the man, intently. *Welcome home,* He offers to the spirit and then finally turns to leave with the rest. Jeb remains leaning nonchalently against the bar, watching the Garou leave with a vaguely beneficent air. Tim follows behind the others, quiet and contemplative. Oath-Ring gives Jebadaiah a nod, but seems too sunk in thought to speak, withdrawn and subdued. He quietly moves along with the rest of the group as they return. Mouse is in no hurry once she gets outside either. There's the sense that a part of her is almost as reluctant to leave the small settlement as it was to leave Jebadaiah's presence. But she continues on toward the path, and after a few moments her pace picks up, brisk if not rushed. As the Garou walk down the path, the sky starts to darken. The trees seem to close in, turning the path into something more like a tunnel. The light fades, quickly, first to dimness and then to complete darkness. Mouse, at this, actually reaches back--carefully, but with purpose--to take Jacinta's hand as things go dark. "Let's not lose anyone. Hold on to each other." Oath-Ring is alert enough to notice the change- it's hard to miss, really. ~He said he'd be waiting,~ he mutters, moving more quickly. ~And there's never a Fang around when it would be useful.~ Thunder's-Heart sinks down into Hispo, hoping to find his way more easily in this form. At Mouse's command, he sticks closer to her and Jacinta, fur barely brushing the Walker's leg. He wasn't gonna get lost /here/, that's for sure. Melodie takes Jacinta's hand as it's offered, holding her other back for someone else to grab. Very quietly, the sound of beating wings... many beating wings... is just audible, just a hum in the distance. Reflection has taken up the rear of the group and grabs Oath-Ring's tail. There seems to be some humor to the Godi's tone, though the cause isn't apparent in the words themselves, ~No taste of the Enemy.~ Mouse's own hand, also scarred, makes for a rather rough-on-rough texture feel. She continues moving forward, more carefully now. While she can't see, she's remembering the way the path turned, and attempting to use that as a guide in the pitch black. Thunder's-Heart growls at the sound of wings. ~Fire?~ Comes a request of the others, tinged with the frustration that comes with blindness. ~If you find any /there/, it's not /my/ blood,~ Oath-Ring growls back to the other Godi. He stays resolutely in Hispo and moves up close behind the Garou in front, trusting to his senses to keep him right behind the others, with his whiskers brushing the next in line before him. ~Let your paws feel the path,~ he suggests to those in front. ~The trail is different to the land around.~ Jacinta tenses, her grip on Walker and Fury shifting with the change in her posture. At the Shadow Lord's growled request, she hisses under her breath. Melodie also goes incredibly tense. ~No fire!~, she yells out, clearly a little frightened by the idea. ~Just keep moving!~ The sound of wings increases. It's clearly insectoid. Lots of insects. Many many insects. A thousand thousand tiny wings. "No fire," Mouse calls back. "I can see, a little. Follow me, don't lose contact." She continues on, though Jacinta would feel her tense as that sound gets louder. Tim keeps with the rest of the group, reaching for whatever hand is offered, and wonders aloud, "Wasps?" Thunder's-Heart's head lowers as if he expects to be dive bombed, and he quickens his pace at the sound of fright-tinged warnings. It had to be bugs. Reflection growls at Tim's question as the group continues on. ~Again. If the stinging begins, just endure it. We aren't prepared to fight right now.~ Oath-Ring takes a deep breath- those closest him can feel it- but there's no scent of fear from him. The noise increases, until it's deafening and then... snap. It's gone. The light brightens into late afternoon dusk, and the Garou are back in the caern. Those who remained, on watch and unguided, will know that the others went, but somehow didn't see how they returned. Melodie takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Well. That was a hell of a thing, huh?" Thunder's-Heart lets out a huff of breath as if he'd been holding it. He grunts assent to Melodie. Mouse releases Jacinta's hand in order to throw both of her own over her eyes. "/Agh/, motherfucker." In that brief moment before her eyes are covered, the very perceptive might note that they look green-ish, but not remotely natural. Almost metallic. Jacinta releases the hands she holds and twists, stretching up into crinos. ~Huh?~ It sounds odd from a Hispo. Oath-Ring shakes himself, looking about, taking several moments to assure himself that they /are/ back and it's not another trip to Somewhere Else. Then he speaks up. ~I think many of us would benefit from learning more of the history of the Caern.~ He looks a little sheepish. ~I know I do not know as much as I should. Tempest-rhya-~ he looks about the group, then back at the Warder, ~can you recommend any Galliards or others who could speak of what they know?~ Reflection snarls as they arrive and Mouse yells. He turns to look towards the city, it is apparent that the Fenrir is not just staring off in some random direction. His thoughts are obviously consuming at the moment. Tempest's Wake shakes, the sort of massive shake one might expect from such a creatures stepping in from a downpour, though she's not at all wet. ~Ears to the Ground told many of the stories. I know what my people say of the time before the Wheel Renewed. I know the tales of the Wheel, and the Ice King, and his return. For the rest, seek out the gibbous moons who heard the Bone Gnawer's tellings.~ Mouse is still holding her hands over her eyes. More swearing comes from the Theurge, mostly under her breath, though another, more emphatic, "/Motherfucker/," is quite audible. When she finally lowers her hands, her eyes look normal; or, at least, normal for the Metis, which isn't normal at all, but at least looks natural. ~I will seek you out soon, if I may,~ Oath-Ring asks, ~To learn whatever you are willing to tell of. But perhaps you would prefer to speak to many at once. The next Moot will be... interesting.~ And he adds, far more quietly, with head low, ~...if there is one.~ Thunder's-Heart flicks an ear at what Oath-Ringer says, displeased, before he turns and slinks away, head and tail low and fur still standing on end from their brush with the insects. Tim shudders as they find themselves back in the Caern, and runs a hand through his hair. He paces around, then says, mostly to Mouse and Jacinta, "I've seen grafiti about him in the city. 'Ol Je', it said--like it had been cut off. Might be worth looking into, if he's around still." He glances up at the sky, then nods towards the city. "I should get going out that way. I'll you know if I find anything." Reflection steps over to Mouse now and melts into the human body. "What we talked about before has suddenly become a much more viable and important issue." One ear twitches as the Warder acknowledges Oath-Ring's words, though her lip curls, teeth showing, as well. She looks to Tim, only very briefly, and then back to Mouse. ~It is time.~ Oath-Ring paces aside, to think alone. Category:Story Logs